A Bored Black Hole's Conquest
by SmutKnight
Summary: Sagittarius A* is tired of the frigid orbiting stars that never get close enough for her to touch. It's been millennia since she's had something juicy to eat, and deciding that enough is enough, she heads to our solar system, eager to sink her teeth into a planet or two... This story is a commission!
1. Chapter 1

Sagittarius A* lead a horrendously dull existence. She was a supermassive black hole near the centre of the Milky Way galaxy, and despite several stars orbiting her, she felt alone. The stars had been good company for a few billion years, sure, but they were frigid. Sagittarius was lustful by nature, wishing to get as close as possible to other celestial bodies and explore said bodies with an eager embrace. Of course, from time to time a star would stray too close and slip below her event horizon, into her arms. When this occurred, she would have her way with the star, exploring every inch of their body with her fingers and tongue, but ultimately found herself left unsatisfied as the star would be left exhausted long before she was able to achieve satisfaction. These orbiting stars were not up to the challenge, she realised. After all, she was a beautiful woman whom none, not even light itself, could resist being attracted to. So, the only possible explanation for their unwillingness to be pulled into her embrace must be that they were scared of disappointing her.

The black hole smiled as a star, a tanned beauty with long flowing blonde hair approached her, only to quickly turn away as her orbit flung her far from the black hole. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as she tidied her hair. Unlike the stars sun-kissed skin, the black hole was pale as moonlight, tall and slender with wide hips and a large bust, barely concealed beneath a short tight black dress. Her hair was also much longer than the star's in her system, extending down to her thighs, long straight locks as black as the space that surrounded her. Enough was enough, Sagittarius decided. Her present company did not satisfy her needs, and she wasn't about to wait around for a few million years for one of them to venture close enough for her to embrace. She turned her eyes towards the expanse of space, the multitude of stars before her, a veritable ocean of opportunity. But which to choose? The galaxy was surely filled with millions of gorgeous tanned goddesses just like the stars she had eaten long ago, but which should she start with?

Just as she was deliberating which star to start with, a curious glint drew her attention to a distant solar system. She squinted into the dark, and again caught sight of the glint. It seemed to be coming from a curious blue planet orbiting a rather small main sequence star. The black hole bit her lip in anticipation as she firmly set her sights on this solar system. As another orbiting star passed close beside her, Sagittarius flipped her the middle finger. She was done with these prude stars never willing to embrace her, and with a smirk upon her face she began to float with great speed towards the solar system with the curious blue planet. As she raced into the distance, she heard vague shouts of protests from the stars previously orbiting her. Sagittarius giggled slightly as she turned her head, watching them all flying off in different directions, no longer able to orbit the black hole. _Serves them right_, the black hole thought, turning back to the direction she was travelling.

**Meanwhile, on Earth:**

'**Good afternoon viewer! You're tuned into ERTV, Earth's number one news network! Our stop story tonight: Scientists have been able to photograph a black hole for the very first time, using the all new satellite telescope just launched last Tuesday! Here with us today is the head scientist for the new deep space photography project, here to tell us all about the new images.  
**

"_**Yes well, as much of a scientific marvel this is, and as useful as this data is for furthering our understanding of such mysterious universal phenomenon, this is indeed very troubling. It would appear that the black hole Sagittarius A* is not stationary as we once thought, and indeed does seem to be moving at an alarming rate towards us. Though before I am labelled a crackpot predicting the end of the world, I must remind everyone that things take a very long time to travel in space and that it poses no threat to our planet for at least another 65 million years. Even so, we are uncertain as to HOW this black hole is being propelled towards us, and we shall be researching the mechanisms of its propulsion with great interest."**_

**Meanwhile, hurtling towards our solar system:**

Sagittarius had remained idle for so long; she had almost forgotten what it was like to move freely through the galaxy. She felt the vacuum of space running through her hair as she floated towards the curious blue planet at many times the speed of light. Of course, those tanned beauties she knew as stars could never dream of travelling at such speeds, but thanks to her extreme gravitational pull, she was able to fold space with ease, allowing her to arrive in the solar system in just a few hours. From here she could see the star in this solar system was a woman with long blonde hair kept neatly in a braid, large breasts, much larger than her own, and wide childbearing hips. She seemed to ooze mother-like qualities, wearing a light white dress that although being partially see-through, was modest in length and came down to her ankles. Sagittarius reminisced about the time billions of years ago when she had gone through her own star phase, cringing at how dumb her hair had looked blonde. She much preferred it black and loved how her tight black dress contrasted with her porcelain white skin. She had fully embraced the goth aesthetic, and she loved every decade of it.

Just as she was about to approach the star, she noticed another woman nearby who had a similar aesthetic to her own. This girl had short messy blonde hair that didn't fall below her shoulders and had several rings in both ears as well as one in her nose. Sagittarius was drawn in by the girl's accessories and decided to take a little detour and approach her instead. She was wearing a yellow crop-top that revealed her midriff, and nothing else besides plain white panties. The woman raised her eyebrow at the black hole as she approached. "_Huh, haven't seen you before, I dig the dress."_ The woman complimented with an amused smirk. "_Thankyou~" _Sagittarius cooed sweetly, eyeing the girl up and down. "_Yes, I'm rather new to the solar system, figured I'd try something new."_ The black hole admitted, feeling a little rusty with her introductions after not having met a new celestial body in eons.

"_Sounds like you got the right idea, that's why I have all these rings, wanted to shake things up a bit"_ The girl responded, holding her hands up to her ears to point her jewellery out, as if it wasn't her most striking feature. "_It's certainly unique, I've never met a star with rings before"_ The black hole remarked, oddly fascinated by her curious features. The woman laughed, blushing slightly as if flattered. "_Oh, I'm no star, I'm just a planet! Name's Saturn."_ The planet replied, holding her head tall with pride. "_A planet? Oh, how interesting, I've never had a planet before"_ Sagittarius commented, licking her lips slightly. Saturn chuckled slightly, growing nervous under the newcomer's gaze. "_Don't you mean __**met**__¸ not __**had**__?"_ Saturn asked nervously.

Sagittarius grinned wickedly at the woman, approaching her until she was uncomfortably close, their bodies mere kilometres apart. "_Oh no, I meant had. You see, I eat things. I'm a black hole, it's what we do."_ Sagittarius whispered, causing the hairs on the back of Saturn's neck to stand on end. "_What's wrong? You never been inside a woman's event horizon before?~"_ The black hole teased, placing a pale hand around the planet's waist eagerly. Saturn gulped, not expecting the encounter to turn quite so sexual. "_W-well I um, well I've never had someone show m-much interest in me before a-and…"_ The planet's cheeks grew crimson as she stumbled through her words. Despite the girl's punk aesthetic, and admittedly slutty outfit, she had never been with another celestial body before. The black hole however had little time for pleasantries, feeling rather pent up after eons of not having another body to touch beyond her own.

"_Well, I'm __**very**__ interested in you, Saturn. I want to explore your body, if you'll let me~"_ Sagittarius explained, a seductive husky tone to her voice, her grip on the girl's waist tightening. Saturn had never so much as considered being intimate with another female planet, let alone a black hole. But as the girl's slender fingers gripped her waist eagerly, she was curious to feel them elsewhere too. "_I… I suppose there's no harm in e-experimenting…"_ Saturn admitted, feeling a shiver of excitement up her back as she gazed into the black hole's lustful eyes. Sagittarius quickly set upon the girl, moving her grip down to her ass as she leaned forward, locking her lips against the planet's. Saturn flinched as she felt the girl's fingers squeezing her ass, and found her nerves getting the better of her as the black hole kissed her. She stood awkwardly as Sagittarius groped her, not really contributing much to the kiss. The black hole stopped, pulling back and looking at Saturn with confusion. "_Do you… not like kissing?"_ She asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"_Well no it's just… I don't really know…"_ Saturn replied quietly, embarrassment giving her face a rosy glow. "_Oh! You don't know how? Well, just follow my lead~"_ The black hole cooed, placing her lips gently back against Saturn's. Sagittarius wrapped her arms around the planet's waist as her lips began to slowly move, allowing Saturn time to get comfortable. Their lips began to part slightly, Saturn beginning to feel hot between her thighs as the kiss deepened, feeling the tip of her tongue meeting the black hole's. Before long the planet had practically melted into the kiss, her tongue being messily explored by the black hole's, who had gone back to gripping her ass firmly now with both hands. Abruptly the kiss was broken however, and she squeaked in surprise as Sagittarius dropped to her knees, pulling down the planet's panties as she did so. Saturn was clearly wet, her mess glistening in the starlight as the black hole licked her lips hungrily.

"_S-so soon?"_ Saturn asked nervously, looking around to make sure none of the other planets were watching. Sagittarius ignored her however, still gripping her ass as she moved her face between Saturn's thighs. She carefully used her tongue to part her labia, pushing her tongue slowly but eagerly into her warm messy pussy. Saturn stifled a moan as she felt the girl enter her, the black hole's nails digging into her ass slightly. Sagittarius felt lust completely overtake her. She'd tasted stars before, but never a planet. She tasted delicious, and the black hole was desperate to taste more. She used her thumb to rub the girl's clit as her tongue swirled around her entrance, eager to get the planet as wet as possible. Saturn was now no longer able to stifle her moans, much to her own embarrassment. She had only just met this woman, and now this strange celestial body's face was between her thighs, eating her out. She blushed as she realised what a slutty planet she was.

Sagittarius escalated her oral assault, practically tongue fucking the girl's wet hole, eager to drink as much of her nectar as she could manage. Just as the black hole let go of the planet's ass, her fingers wandering towards her own dripping pussy, she felt the planet's thighs twitch and quiver either side of her face. _Shit, no not now, I haven't even touched myself yet!_ Sagittarius thought desperately, but to no avail. Saturn came loudly and messily, drenching Sagittarius's face and breasts in her juices, succumbing to the black hole entirely. Sagittarius stood up and rolled her eyes with frustration at the quivering wreck of a planet who now lay exhausted and panting. She licked her fingers clean idly as she turned her now frustrated gaze to another planet, one with much more masculine features…


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Breaking news: The supermassive black hole Sagittarius A* has defied all known laws of physics and hurtles through space at speeds previously only seen in science fiction. It is currently within our solar system, and scientists across the globe have no idea as to what force is causing it's sporadic almost nonsensical movements, behaving as if it were a missile aimed at Saturn. As we speak the planet Saturn teeters on the very precipice of the Black Hole's event horizon. There is no telling what kind of catastrophic effects this massive gravitational entity will cause for mankind. Here on ERTV we strongly suggest if you have a god, that you pray to them and enjoy what little time you may have left! Next up, the football results…"**_

Sagittarius eyed the large planet with frustrated intrigue. This planet seemed no where near as feminine as the usual stars she devoured, its hips were not wide, there was no breasts to speak of, and the shoulders were abnormally broad. The Planet's hair was not very long, a dirty blonde with flecks of brunette here and there, shaven at the sides and long on top. Wearing black ripped jeans and an amber coloured hoodie, Sagittarius was uncertain as to what exactly was going on with this planet. Regardless, she was soaked between her thighs and Saturn was clearly going to be no further help in that endeavour, so she rapidly approached the planet.

Jupiter noticed the black hole out of the corner of his eye and jumped slightly in surprise. He then proceeded to cover his mouth with his closed fist and cough several times as if to hide his surprise from the rapidly approaching celestial object. Jupiter raised an eyebrow at her. He knew enough moons to be familiar with a pale woman, but she was something else. Perhaps it was the tight black dress that highlighted her tender snow-like skin, or maybe it was her long black hair. In any case the desperate almost hungry look upon her face made the planet feel uneasy. "_Hey uh, can I help you?"_ Jupiter asked, consciously aware that this woman was just as tall as he was. This was particularly unusual as the only visitors he got were asteroids which were always a couple of feet shorter than he was. "_That depends…"_ Sagittarius cooed, circling the planet curiously.

Jupiter folded his arms over his chest defensively as he felt the black hole's gaze scour his body. "_H-hey, eyes above the equator!" _Jupiter snapped, feeling his cheeks becoming redder and redder as the strange woman ogled him. "_Sorry, I've just never encountered someone like you before. Your ass is so flat, and your arms are weirdly thick and muscular."_ Sagittarius explained, reaching a pale hand out towards his bicep, causing the planet to pull away from her slightly. "_Yeah, no shit. I'm a __**guy**__. Did… did you seriously think I was a woman?"_ Jupiter asked in annoyance, feeling his self-confidence taking a hit at this woman's strange criticism. The Black hole blinked at him slowly, drawing his attention to her long black eyelashes. "_A… guy."_ The Black hole reiterated slowly, as if mulling the word over. "_So… you __**aren't**__ a planet?"_ She asked with visible confusion.

Jupiter rolled his eyes. "_I'm a planet, actually the biggest planet in this solar system, so thanks for noticing."_ He explained sarcastically. "_and I'm also a guy. A man. I'm a male. You're a female."_ Jupiter continued, beginning to feel like she was taking the piss. Sagittarius blinked again slowly. "_So… what's the difference? You certainly don't look as soft as women do." _Sagittarius observed, looking back at his muscular arms. "_I have a dick, the rest you can figure out just by looking."_ The Black hole's eyes lit up as her gaze found its way to the bulge in his trousers. Jupiter shifted uncomfortably. "_What did I literally just say about keeping your eyes above the-" _Sagittarius interrupted him. "_Show me!"_ She half shouted, half begged. Now it was Jupiter's turn to blink slowly. "_You want to see my cock?"_ The planet asked cautiously, worried that he had misheard her. Sagittarius nodded eagerly causing her breasts to bounce slightly, keeping her eyes firmly on the planet's crotch.

Jupiter screwed his face up in contemplation. On the one hand, what would his moons say if they saw him whipping his dick out for just some random celestial object? On the other hand, this woman's bouncing breasts had caught his attention, and he could certainly work this situation to his advantage. That was, as long as this woman wasn't playing him for fool. "_Oh yeah? Then show me your tits first." _Jupiter instructed, trying his hardest to act indifferent, but not quite able to keep his eyes off her bust. Sagittarius giggled slightly, cupping her large breasts through her dress, squeezing them slightly. "_Are you sure? You can practically see them already with how tight this dress is!"_ She teased, squeezing her breasts harder through her dress. Jupiter struggled to find words, feeling his cock beginning to harden and press against the confines of his jeans.

Sagittarius rolled her eyes. Apparently, men were just the same as women when horny. The Black hole placed a finger between her cleavage, slowly and tantalizingly pulling her dress down until all at once her pale breasts plopped out into the cool lack-of-air. Jupiter's cock was now threatening to burst through his jeans as he ogled the black hole's large pale boobs, her nipples perky and hard. Sagittarius rocked her chest from side to side slightly, enjoying the sudden look of hunger on the man's face. "_So, you going to let me see it now or what?"_ The black hole questioned, beginning to feel frustrated once more. Jupiter gulped, and then began to unzip his jeans. Sagittarius dropped to her knees in fascination, her head uncomfortably close as Jupiter removed his boxers to reveal his hard member. Sagittarius moved her head parallel to his shaft, admiring his length with wide eyes. She outstretched a hesitant hand and gently grasped the shaft. "_So thick… and hard… oh I like this." _Sagittarius remarked, imagining all the possibilities with such an object.

Jupiter's cock twitched slightly as the black hole grasped it. "_W-well it's the biggest in the solar system!"_ Jupiter added nervously, his eyes locked on the black hole gripping his shaft. "_So, what do you do with it?"_ Sagittarius asked seductively, pretty damn sure she knew what to do with it. "_Well if you turn around and lift that dress maybe I'll show you"_ He announced enthusiastically, eager to see the black hole's behind. Sagittarius stood up, folding her arms over her exposed breasts, scrunching her face up in irritation as she stared at Jupiter. Jupiter threw an arm behind his head as he grinned, hot embarrassment setting into his cheeks. He opened his mouth to apologise for being so forward, just as Sagittarius smirked slyly back at him. She turned on her heels, and slowly lifted her dress to her waist. She bent forward at the hip, revealing her thick pale ass. With one hand she held her dress up, and with the other she spread her ass allowing him a clear view of her soaked spread pussy.

Jupiter licked his lips, his cock twitching with renewed lust. "_So big boy, you going to enter my gravity well or are you just going to stand there?" _Sagittarius teased, biting her lip as she anticipated feeling his girthy member inside of her. Jupiter stepped forward; his large head poised against her warm entrance. He looked over his shoulder, making sure none of his moons were watching, and then leaned forward into the black hole. Sagittarius was unsure of the hold up; she could feel his member at her entrance. Why wasn't he inside yet? Growing even more frustrated, she pushed her hips back against him. The feeling of his thick shaft stretching her out and pushing deep inside of her caused her to moan out loudly. She almost toppled over from the intoxicating feeling of pleasure, reaching out behind her and luckily grabbing on to his hands. Jupiter gripped her wrists to hold her stead, holding them together just above her ass. He paused, savouring the feeling of her warm wet pussy, but a frustrated noise from the woman he was deep inside of caused him to stop idling and start thrusting.

The wet slaps of Sagittarius' ass colliding against Jupiter only served to spur the planet on, pounding into her harder and faster than before. Sagittarius had her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she moaned and rocked herself back against his thick card. Being quite literally man-handled like this was entirely new to her, and she'd never experienced something so big inside of her before. She rocked her hips back against him hard, desperate to feel more of him inside of her, desperate to feel him deeper. She felt his cock tense and throb inside of her, his cock as deep as it could get inside of her as he held her still. She felt his cock throb once more, and felt a curious warm sensation filling her up. She looked back over her shoulder at him, and Jupiter had his eyes closed as he bit his lip. He let out a soft moan as he finished cumming, a few drops of his mess leaking from the black hole's pussy onto the back of her thighs.

Sagittarius pouted as he helped to stand her back up right, his thick creamy mess leaking steadily from between her thighs. "_Hah… oh… you're amazing…"_ The planet struggled to speak between heavy breaths. Sagittarius however had no finished enjoying this new toy, and noticing that he was still hard, she decided to take matter into her own hands. Jupiter gasped as he found himself being pushed on to his back with surprising force. Sagittarius quickly mounted the planet, grinding her messy entrance up and down his sensitive shaft. "_But you weren't, not yet. Let's see if someone as big as you can finally satisfy me!" _The black hole moaned, her mind clouded by her horniness, nothing but satisfaction on her mind as she positioned his dick against her entrance once more.

With her thick thighs either side of his waist, she lowered herself down onto his cock. Jupiter voiced his complaints, citing still being too sensitive, but Sagittarius was too close to care. She leaned forward pushing her substantial breasts up against his face, and sure enough his complaints subsided as he began to suck eagerly on her nipples. From atop Jupiter Sagittarius was able to fuck him much harder than before, slamming herself down against his cock with incredible force, his head hitting her cervix slightly with each downward thrust. The Black hole felt herself getting close and slipped a hand down to rub her clit as she continued to roughly fuck the planet. "_F-fuck yes finally, come on, so close!"_ The black hole moaned, rubbing her fingertips in desperation against her sensitive clit.

She felt the planet's cock twitch and throb once again, and with a satisfied half-moan half-scream, Sagittarius came messily as she felt the planet shoot hot ropes of lust inside of her. She squirted slightly, coating the planet in her hot sticky nectar as she came down from her climax, grinding herself slowly against his cock as she took in laboured breaths. Jupiter was completely spent, ceasing his sucking of her nipples, only grunting slightly as Sagittarius dismounted from him, a thick load of his mess dripping out of her as she stood up. Sagittarius pushed two curious fingers between her thighs, getting slick with his and her own mess, and tasted them curiously. She let the mess coat her tongue and tilted her head to the side. _Not bad, could definitely see myself eating that again_; she thought to herself, a lustful smirk returning to her face as she corrected her dress and set her sights on a certain blue marble in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

The Earth rotated gently in her orbit, her eyes fluttering open reluctantly as the light of the sun met her face. She rubbed her eyes, smiling slightly as Sol's gentle warmth washed over her body. She stretched her arms out behind her head, her close-fitting tank-top riding up her stomach slightly, revealing her equator. She tugged her pale blue top back down and adjusted her dark green skirt. She sighed as she found it to be slightly shorter than the day before, with a few small wildfires steadily burning away small patches of fabric. She rolled her eyes. She loved being the only planet in the solar system to harbour life, and how knew how lucky she was to be able to support and nurture an (arguably) intelligent race. But recently they seemed to be more of a nuisance than a blessing, adamant to remove as much of her forests as possible, leaving her bare for all to see.

Earth's skirt had been modest and classy, coming down just below her knees only a century or two ago. Now however, due to her human's strange (and almost certainly perverted) obsession with deforestation, her skirt now barely covered her thighs at all. Earth was optimistic however; her Humans were clearly just trying to figure stuff out and they'd surely grow out of this phase in time. She grimaced as she remembered the cruel teasing Mars had given her the other year because of her now skimpy outfit. Deep down she knew that Mars was just jealous of her life, and that perhaps she still hadn't forgiven her for her Human's landing probes on her, but the comments still hurt. Regardless of what Mars or any of the other celestial bodies thought of her, Earth still loved her life.

Earth gazed thoughtfully out into the cosmos, wondering what her Humans were up to today.

**A damaged TV crackled and whirred, an emergency broadcast barely visible behind the static. Around it lay the broken glass of a broken store window, the street beyond full of sirens and the violent cacophony of all-out carnage. People all across the planet had taken to the streets in violent mobs, the rule of law disintegrating almost overnight as the news of the Black Hole's movement towards Earth spread across the land. Politicians disappeared to well-stocked underground fortresses, vagrants flooded the streets looting everything that wasn't nailed down as workers and business owners spent what seemed to be their final moments with their families. Observatories across the globe bustled, jam-packed with scientists and military leaders desperately trying to find a solution, find an answer to this enigmatic apocalyptic question: Why was it coming this way?**

Sagittarius coughed slightly, causing Earth to jump and flail, holding her slender arms up in a defensive stance as she turned to face the Black Hole. "_H-hey! Who the hell are you? Why'd you sneak up on me like that!?"_ Earth stammered in surprise, apprehensive about the pale intruder in her orbit. Sagittarius bit her lower lip as she looked Earth up and down, with all the subtlety one would expect from a supermassive Black Hole. Earth gasped and tugged at the fabric of her skirt, attempting to pull it down slightly to hide more of her thighs, causing the Black Hole to giggle. "_Hey, perv, I asked you a question!"_ Earth exclaimed indignantly, crossing her arms against her chest.

Sagittarius smirked. Even with her arms over her chest, it was plain to see that this planet was not exactly 'gifted' in the breast department. In fact, this particular planet was very slender and petite, a stark contrast to the two planets she had already 'encountered' in this solar system. _Such a diverse little corner of the universe, _Sagittarius thought to herself, still smirking at the red-faced planet. "_I'm Sagittarius, I'm a Black Hole, it's very nice to meet you."_ The celestial body remarked in her sultry alluring tone of voice.

Earth was having none of it. "_Oh, I'll bet it is. You finished eye-fucking me now?"_ She accused, frowning at the strange pale woman. Sagittarius paused, caught off guard by such hostility, and frowned slightly. "_Oh I… I apologise. I didn't mean to stare it's just; I've never seen a planet quite like you before." _Sagittarius remarked sheepishly, a hint of crimson appearing on her otherwise pale cheeks. Earth kept her arms folded defensively, but the woman's regretful tone made her second guess herself. "_You mean the colour, right? Of my skirt?"_ Earth pressed, still unsure about this tall curvy woman's intentions. Sagittarius smiled warmly and nodded, making a great effort to keep her eye's above the planet's equator. "_It's green, I've never seen a planet wear anything green before~"_ The black hole observed, moving a few hundred miles closer to the planet as she spoke, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Earth's concerned frown gave way to a shy smile at the Black Hole's observation. "_Well… yeah, it's only me that I know of, it's because I have life on me!"_ She announced with some pride and excitement, hoping that perhaps this visitor would appreciate her life as opposed to the other planets he ostracised her for it. The black hole moved closer still, looking curiously at the bubbly slender planet. "_Wow, I've never eaten anything with life on it before~"_ She noted, a devilish grin returning to her face. The Earth's smug expression disappeared instantly. "_…what do you mean eat?"_ She asked nervously.

"_Well, I'm a Black Hole. It's kind of what I do. I must admit compared to your other planet friends, you are particularly alluring…"_ Sagittarius admitted, licking her lips slightly as she moved so that she was mere miles from the planet. The Earth blushed, caught off guard by her sudden sexual advances. "_What do you mean like my other planet friends?"_ Earth asked, assuming the strange woman must surely be joking. "_Well, that cute girl with the rings and those delicious tanned thighs. She couldn't say no to me venturing between her legs. So tasty~"_ Sagittarius reminisced, causing Earth to blush even harder. "_and that tall planet, what's his name… Jupiter? He was so… __**big**__."_ The Black hole grinned, moving a hand down between her thighs, rubbing herself slightly through her dress. "_Oh, I __**liked**__ him." She commented, batting her eyelashes at the crimson cheeked planet before her._

The Earth opened her mouth to speak but found that she could not. This woman's presence was so intimidating, her overt sexual nature seemed to literally be drawing her in. The Black Hole moved closer still, leaning her head next to Earth's. She whispered quietly into the planet's ear, still rubbing herself slightly as she spoke. "_So? What do you say, want to get swallowed up by the planet-eater?"_ She teased, her voice husky and laden with lust. Earth shuddered at her proximity and her words, still unable to utter a single syllable. Sagittarius smirked as she awaited a response, placing a delicate hand on the planet's waist, moving slowly down towards her ass. The Black Hole's eyes widened in surprise as the planet gripped her wrist, stopping her hand from moving towards her rear.

She leaned back, looking with some confusion at the beet-red planet. "_Look I… I'm not opposed to um…"_ Earth scrunched her face up in embarrassment, unable to keep eye-contact with the Black Hole. "_…You have to be __**gentle**__; I don't want you hurting my Humans."_ She instructed, managing to hold the woman's gaze once more. Sagittarius was caught off guard. She'd never had such a request before, after all Black Hole's were hardly gentle in nature. She looked the slender girl up and down once more, lingering on her exceptionally short skirt, eager to take a peak underneath. "_How quaint."_ The Black Hole remarked, leaning in and kissing at the planet's neck delicately. "_I suppose I could be gentle, if that's what you'd like~"_ She teased, kissing further and further up Earth's neck between each word.

Earth shuddered again, gasping due to the attention given to her sensitive neck. Sagittarius leaned back once more, face to face with the Planet. Her pale slender fingers moved from her waist up to either side of her face, holding her head in her hands. She moved a delicate finger to her lips, parting them gently as she leaned forward. Earth closed her eyes. The Black hole's soft lips pressed delicately against her own. Earth hesitated, keeping her eyes scrunched close, but upon feeling her heart flutter and leap beneath her mantle, she slowly reciprocated the kiss. Slowly their kiss grew deeper and more passionate, until Earth found her tongue making her way into the black hole's eagerly awaiting mouth.

After a few moments of standing still kissing one another, Sagittarius realised she may need to take the initiative. She moved her hands down from the planet's face, and gently gripped the girl's wrists. She guided her hands back around the Black Hole's body, placing her hands firmly against her ass. She grinned into the kiss as the planet realised what was expected of her, feeling the woman begin to squeeze and grope her thick pillowy ass through her skirt. Sagittarius moved her grip back to the girl's waist, and slowly began to descend along her hips down to her ass once more. This time, the planet did not stop her, far too enthralled by the passionate kiss and the feeling of her partner's own soft ass.

Soon enough the Earth began to moan into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying the girl's pale hands groping her firm ass cheeks through her skirt. Sagittarius was eager to feel more pleasure than just some rough groping, however. Keeping one and firmly on Earth's ass, she moved her other to her own waist, lifting her dress slightly so that the fabric was pulled up and over her ass. The Earth hesitated slightly, before putting her hands back down against the girl's now bare ass. She grinned eagerly into the kiss as she gripped her soft cheeks, feeling her soft skin against her own. Her eyes widened however as she felt Sagittarius grip her wrist once more, directing her hand gently around to the black hole's front. She closed her eyes in embarrassed anticipation as she felt her hand being directed between the girl's soft pale thighs.

She felt the Black Hole shudder against her as her fingertips met the wet messy entrance of her pussy. Sagittarius pushed her tongue deeper into the planet's mouth, escalating the deep messy kiss to try and push the planet further. Earth got the message, and slowly she pushed her fingers upwards, feeling two fingers entering inside of the woman's hot near-dripping entrance. The Black Hole moaned into the passionate kiss, grinding her hips slightly as she felt the planet's fingers enter her, gripping Earth's ass harder in response. Earth broke the kiss, looking sternly at woman she was currently nearly knuckle deep inside of. "_Gentle, remember?"_ The planet reminded, surprisingly well composed despite her lust. The Black hole moaned slightly, nodding that she understood, and instead opted to wrap her arms around the girl's waist lest she be tempted to be rough once more.

After a few moments it seemed that Earth had taken control of the situation, kissing at the black hole's neck as she continued to finger fuck her. Sagittarius came from the girl's eager fingers, her walls clamping down around them as she moaned. Sagittarius gasped as she found her ass being gripped roughly, the planet moving down so that her head was between her pale thighs. "_Guess this planet's eating you"_ Earth giggled, outstretching her tongue, licking gently at the black hole's clit. It didn't take long before the planet was aggressively squeezing Sagittarius's ass leaving harsh red marks, using her tongue to lap up the drooling lustful celestial body's juices.

As Earth continued to have her way with the Black hole, the pair didn't realise the planet's moon sneaking off out of her orbit. The pale Lunar girl hurried off, red faced and concerned for her planet, as she raced towards the sun to inform her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sol was tall, she was beautiful, she was graceful. Her long golden locks glistened and shimmered in her radiant light, extending down to her ankles. Her golden eyes watched lovingly over her small flock of planets, her comforting warmth and gravitational pull allowing some order and consistency within this corner of the otherwise chaotic and cold universe. Her motherly body directly represented her role as a 'life giver', large perky breasts barely concealed beneath the thin light fabric of her white dress, her wide child-bearing hips giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Her dress came halfway down her thick sun-kissed thighs, the rest of her legs and feet completely bare. She smiled warmly as she waved at Mercury as she passed by. Mercury couldn't help but blush before awkwardly waving back. She chuckled to herself, enjoying the intimidating effect she had on others, filling her with self-confidence and self-importance.

Sol's smile faltered however as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned herself around, a confused look upon her face as she saw no one there. "_Excuse me, Miss Sol?"_ A shy voice called out. Sol lowered her gaze, seeing the small pale lunar body of Earth's moon stood before her. "_Why hello Luna, to what do I owe the pleasu- wait, where's Earth? Why aren't you with her?"_ Sol asked with urgent concern. In all her years she had never known the two to stray very far apart. "_Well M-miss there's uh, this strange lady and she talked Earth into doing something l-lewd and…_" Luna rambled, out of breath from her journey here, her cheeks burning red with both fatigue and embarrassment. Sol's jaw dropped as she processed what the moon had said, looking up from the moon and scanning the horizon for her companion planet. Soon enough she had located Earth among the backdrop of twinkling stars.

She couldn't make out what was going on at first, the light being obscured and refracted by the unknown visitor's body. However, as she squinted, she could just make out Earth on her knees. She had thick pale thighs either side of her head, with long slender legs crossed against the planet's back. Sol's cheeks grew hot with surprise at viewing such a lewd act in progress, then hot with rage and envy. _Who is this bitch touching up __**my**__ planets, inviting herself into __**my**__ solar system?_ Sol thought, narrowing her eyes as she watched the lewd scene unfold. She turned her attention back to Luna, who was touching her fingers together nervously, unsure of what to do with herself. "_You did a good thing telling me, that lady could seriously hurt Earth, she could be especially dangerous to the humans on her too. I'll put a stop to it, don't you worry."_ Sol reassured, gently patting the moon's head comfortingly. In truth Sol had a soft spot for Earth, and after she had told her that the humans she harboured had begun to worship Sol as a goddess, she had grown a particular fondness for the tiny creatures too. "_You stay here sweetheart, I'll come get you when I've seen this stranger out of our solar system."_ Sol announced, causing Luna to smile excitedly, having complete confidence in her sun as she raced off to confront the intruder.

**Two scientists sat on deck chairs next to the Mauna Kea observatory, gazing up at the near pitch-black sky. It was 11 in the morning. "It really is pretty amazing." One of the scientists marvelled, taking a large swig of whiskey straight from the bottle. The other turned to him, clearly recovering from an intense existential panic attack. "W-what is? That a Black hole has travelled faster than the speed of light? That it seems to be acting and moving as if it were somehow sentient? That it's ****mere kilometres** **from our planet's surface yet we haven't been spaghettified into nothingness?" The man asked hysterically, digging his fingernails into the arms of the deckchair as he felt his 12****th**** panic attack of the day begin to grip his chest. "Well yeah, but I just meant how it looks. A lot prettier when it's not a dozen or so pixels on a screen" The intoxicated astronomer remarked, taking another sip of Whiskey. "I-I guess…" the other man replied, squinting up at the sky. "Hey uh… is it me or is the sun getting… closer?" He asked hesitantly, fearing he was losing it. The drunk man lowered his sunglasses and gazed over to the east. "Oh yeah, so it is. That's pretty unusual." The drunk commented before taking another much bigger sip of Whiskey. Meanwhile his co-worker had slipped out of his deckchair and onto the ground into the foetal position, rocking gently back and forth.**

Earth licked her lips, slick with the black hole's mess. She breathed heavily, rubbing the woman's clit with her thumb. She leaned in once more, gently kissing and nibbling along the woman's inner thighs causing her to moan and quiver. After a few moments of teasing, she quickly dove back in, running her tongue up from her dripping entrance to her sensitive clit over and over. Sagittarius rocked her hips, gently gripping the planet's hair as she enjoyed her tongue. A glimmer caught the Black Hole's eye, and all at once a devilish grin crept across her face. Sol was rapidly approaching, and she looked pissed. "_Earth, baby, would you tongue fuck me nice and deep?"_ Sagittarius moaned, eager to get the most out of her 'session' with the planet before Sol interrupted them. Earth didn't reply, instead immediately plunging her nimble tongue between the black hole's lips. Curiously enough, this made the planet's tongue one of the only things in the known universe to ever breach the event horizon and return in one piece, or more accurately: covered in the black hole's nectar.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing with __**my**__ planet?" _Sol asked furiously, her demanding tone catching Earth by surprise, causing her to jump to her feet. She spun around quickly to face Sol, desperately trying to wipe the black hole's lust off of her guilty looking face. "_Sol! We were just uh… she was being really gentle I-I made her promise! She hasn't hurt me or any of my life, l-look everything's fine!" _Earth tried to explain, stammering over her words as if she'd just been walked in on by her mom. "_That's enough. You and I shall be having stern words young lady. Why don't you go and join Saturn and let me deal with this intruder."_ Sol commanded, pointing her finger out towards Saturn, refusing to take her eyes off the pale celestial anomaly in her solar system. Earth nodded slightly and hesitantly left the two of them, Sagittarius shooting her a playful wink and a wave which caused Sol's anger to rise further.

Once Earth was several hundred kilometres out of ear shot, Sol spoke slowly and deliberately, her eyes locked on the smug black hole. "_I know what you are. You're a black hole, you __**used**__ to be like me, right?"_ She asked, pacing around the woman, her eyes wide looking at how different this former star was from herself. "_Actually, I was a lot prettier than you. Bigger, too."_ Sagittarius teased, playfully cupping her own large breasts. Sol rolled her eyes, walking back round to the black hole's front, her arms crossed across her (admittedly smaller) breasts. "_I know what your kind are like, the planets might not have the wisdom I do, but I've been around for much longer than they have."_ Sagittarius stared blankly at the burning ball of helium and hydrogen trying to lecture her, sorely missing the curious petite woman's tongue between her thighs. Sol continued her monologue for a few moments, but upon realising Sagittarius was barely even listening she paused, flustered at the woman's complete disregard for her normally intimidating presence.

"_Hey! You could at least listen to me after trying to eat one of my planet's you pale bitch!" _Sol snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Sagittarius. The black hole tilted her head slightly in confusion, then laughed heartily, only serving to annoy Sol further. "_First of all, lady, __**she**__ was eating __**me.**__ Not bad for a first timer either, that is unless you've had her practice~" _Sagittarius teased, causing Sol to blush hard, her cheeks red shifting to a deep crimson. "_Of course not! she's my own planet, how dare you imply such debauchery you-_" Sagittarius waved her off with her hand, interrupting her. "_Secondly, I've already eaten one of your planets. Well… two of them, if I'm honest."_ Sagittarius taunted, licking her lips as she remembered how she had ravaged both Saturn and Jupiter. Sol's rage subsided as she quickly turned to look out into the cosmos to check on her those planets. Jupiter was lying on his back panting heavily, exhausted but clearly in one piece. Saturn had her head resting on Earth's lap who was gently stroking her hair comfortingly as the woman struggled come down from the high Sagittarius had given her.

Sol opened her mouth to insult the black hole once more, but paused, her eyebrows lowering in disdain as she gazed at the over-confident intruder. "_So you have. So, what is it you want? You want to measure yourself up against a sun? Want to try reliving your glory days?"_ Sol asked with an irritated tone. Sagittarius stopped smirking, getting to her feet and walking up to Sol. She could see clearly the tanned blonde-haired woman was sweating bullets. She was outwardly confident, sure, but she was scared of her. "_Actually"_ Sagittarius began, moving her lips tantalizingly close to Sol's. "_I'm just bored."_ She teased, her gaze flicking from her lips to her golden eyes. Sol gulped. "_So, you think you can handle me? Break me like the others? Will you leave us if you can't?"_ Sol asked hesitantly, beginning to doubt herself. Sagittarius grinned, what was it was smaller suns being so feisty? You'd never get this kind of drama from a red giant. "_Sure, it's a deal."_ Sagittarius remarked, amused by her proposal.

Sol closed her eyes, her cheeks beet red, as she puckered her lips and waited. Sagittarius rolled her eyes, quickly leaning in to kiss her, swiftly slipping her tongue into the girl's mouth. Her hands were quick to squeeze and grope her sun-kissed breasts through her thin dress. Sol gasped into the kiss, but eager to not be outdone, she moved her hands round to the black hole's rear, squeezing her ass firmly. The kiss became heated and messy as the two aggressively kissed one another, desperately trying to out do the other. Soon enough both women had torn each other's dresses off. Sol wearing delicate white panties that she was ashamed were damp, and Sagittarius wearing nothing at all. The black hole took the initiative and pushed two slender fingers beneath the fabric of the woman's panties, finding their way into her heated entrance. Sol was quick to retaliate, plunging three fingers deep and aggressively into the black hole's tight soaked pussy.

The women kissed deeply and messily for hours, bringing one another to climax repeatedly with their fingers, but Sol was determined to come out on top. She broke the kiss and gripped one of Sagittarius' pale legs, lifting it up into the air. She deftly slid herself between them, the two wall women scissoring one another, their dripping wet entrances rubbing furiously against one another. Sol started out on top, grinding against the black hole, making her moan and drool and whine from the pleasure. As the act continued however, Sol's stamina began to fail her, her clit became more and more sensitive with each passing wave of pleasure. Soon enough Sagittarius had gotten on top, pinching the woman's nipples as she rubbed her clit against hers. Sol came hard after a few moments, shaking and squirting. "_**F-fuck**__"_ She practically screamed in ecstasy. Sagittarius wasn't done with her, however.

The sun beneath her exhausted and barely able to hold her legs up, she sought pleasure from her face instead. She moved up Sol's body, straddling her cheeks, her soft pale thighs either side of her head. She began to grind herself against Sol's lips and, defeated, she opened her mouth and began to lick at the superior celestial body's clit. The black hole's juices leaked steadily down into Sol's mouth who swallowed every drop with a shameful lust unbefitting to such a regal solar entity. Sagittarius rode her face for several more orgasms, leaning back to finger the girl's clit just to watch her moan and squirm, before finally climaxing hard and messily into the woman's waiting mouth.

Sagittarius dismounted her face; the woman's make up ruined by her well-lubed grinding. "_So, here's the deal."_ Sagittarius began, admiring her handy work. "_I get to come into your solar system whenever I want, and you're not going to try and stop me. I get to eat whoever I want and get whoever I want to eat me. Sound good to you, Sol?"_ The sun nodded her head slightly, her chest rising and falling rapidly with exhausted breaths. Sagittarius grinned, glad to have found some worthy entertainment at last. "_So, what other cute planets do you have around here?"_ Sagittarius inquired, already missing the feeling of something inside her, endlessly hungry for more.


End file.
